Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for the secure sharing of data across one or more networks.
Description of the Related Art
Global communications networks have enabled users to collaborate on projects, whether the collaborating users are located near one another or are separated by thousands of miles. Users can collaborate over one or more networks using real-time communications tools (e.g., voice communications and online real-time messaging) or using time-delay communications tools (e.g., e-mail). When collaborating on projects, it can be important to ensure that private data relating to the user and/or project remains private.
Furthermore, in e-mail systems, it can be difficult to share content data and manage task assignments in real-time. For example, when one user updates a spreadsheet with new data, the other users cannot readily see the updates unless the user re-sends the spreadsheet to all the users. When multiple documents are being created and edited by multiple users, the back-and-forth nature of e-mail can create confusion, as users may be unsure which version of a document is the most updated or which assignments are being performed by which users. In addition, the back-and-forth nature of e-mail can create confusion as to whether and when assignments have been accomplished and may not adequately ensure that the task assignments are being completed according to the desired schedule. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for the secure sharing of data across multiple networks.